


灯塔索引

by imaginebear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“您好，福尔摩斯先生。”<br/>  一个有些熟悉但又确定不了身份的声音说道。</p><p>  夏洛克•福尔摩斯缓慢的睁开自己的眼睛，以确定这不是人将死之时所产生的梦境。他想换个姿势或者起身，却发现浑身酸痛。</p><p>  “欢迎来到24世纪。我是威廉，负责照顾您的生活。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	灯塔索引

**Author's Note:**

> 楼主清奇的脑洞里的一个科幻小故事。被唤醒的夏洛克承担了拯救全人类的任务，而他最终发现这个几乎是改变了全人类的疫苗所创造的初衷竟然只是为了他一人。

“您好，福尔摩斯先生。”

一个有些熟悉但又确定不了身份的声音说道。

夏洛克•福尔摩斯缓慢的睁开自己的眼睛，以确定这不是人将死之时所产生的梦境。他想换个姿势或者起身，却发现浑身酸痛。

“欢迎来到24世纪。我是威廉，负责照顾您的生活。”

面前的人继续说道。“您刚刚恢复意识，这些运动的功能可能还需要过一会儿才能恢复。”

“哦？”

夏洛克歪了歪头。他花了几秒钟才确信面前的人说的是真话。然后他瞥了一眼窗外，发现外面是与当年的伦敦城相似但又有着很大的差别的景色——有些昏暗的天空，清一色的哥特建筑，有些窄小的街道。这里给人的感觉更像是倒退了几十年而不是几百年后的世界。

“您看，这就是我们的首都。”面前的人说道，

“拥有【它】的人的国度的心脏。”

夏洛克觉得自己一定是穿越到什么约翰口中“中二”的世界来了，他感觉面前这人脑子肯定有点问题，虽然人可能并不坏。

“哦不，我想您可能有些不理解我说的话，请允许我来解释一下。实际上您在跳楼之后基本上可以确认为死亡了，但是出于某些原因，有人终止了这个过程。您被封存在液氮中。”

即使是夏洛克，也知道当年有人会做那种把奄奄一息的自己悬浮在液氮中，等待时机希望能在科技更加发达的未来被救活的事儿。 “所以你们又是为什么要把我唤醒？”夏洛克看着面前的人，他的样貌让自己莫名的感觉有些熟悉，却又与记忆中的那人对不上号。

“在您的时代，在某些位高权重的人的授意下，有个科研机构秘密开发了一种疫苗。利用灯塔水母的基因使人类进入一定程度上的不断的返老还童的循环之中，从而摆脱死亡。鄙人就是第一批的实验者。而您的身体中有着第二批实验的基因。我们在您之前生存的液氮环境中也检测到了。”

“所以现在具有这种基因的人应该遍地都是了，我很奇怪地球还没被只能生而不会死的人类挤爆。”夏洛克已经恢复了嘲讽的神情。不知怎的，他觉得面前这人不会被自己激怒。

“恰恰相反，无论是我们还是普通的人类，我们都处于灭亡之中。这也是我们唤醒您的原因。”

夏洛克挑了挑眉毛。他对这件事感兴趣起来了。

面前的男人指了指一旁的床头柜上放着的一套西装，示意夏洛克把它换上。然后他便走出房门等候。夏洛克揉揉自己依旧有些酸痛的肩膀，伸伸懒腰，然后拿过那套衣服放在自己面前的被子上。衣服的材料触摸起来的感觉是那么的熟悉，以至于他几乎要确定这就是他坠楼之前穿着的那套西装了。

这回轮到夏洛克敲门示意了。门外的人恭敬的把门打开，引领着夏洛克走下楼梯。整个医院的布局与四百年前的医院无异，只是有些明显超越夏洛克认知的医疗器械提醒着他这已经不再是他的时代。

“第三次世界大战后建立的新伦敦是仿照着老伦敦的样式建造的，某种程度上甚至更加的复古。这多少也是像我们这个人类亚种已经部分改变的大自然特性致敬吧。”威廉回答。他礼貌的冲着一旁的值班护士打招呼，得到了对方一个浅浅的微笑。

“这里很冷清。”夏洛克说道。他曾经工作过的巴茨医院也不会像这样半天也见不到几个病人。

“我们这种人不太生病，所以医院的用处并不是特别大。况且这家医院建在了富人区，这个季节有钱人都到城外度假去了。”

果然到什么时候有钱人都过的跟候鸟似得。夏洛克在心里暗暗的嘲讽了一下，然后跟在威廉的身后上了一辆黑色轿车。虽然从外表来看并没有什么差别，但是速度和稳定性比以前的车好了不止一星半点。

夏洛克以为他会被直接带到这个国家管辖下的某个工厂，但是看来唤醒他的人比他想的更具有人性，他会被带到一个类似于白金汉宫的地方。在那里还有另外的六个人等着他。

“这个项目毕竟太重要了，所以唤醒了很多人。在你那个时代的科学家在临死之前参与这种项目的还是大有人在。”威廉是这么解释的。 

夏洛克用车载电脑简单的了解了一下情况。

那种不知名原料产生的疫苗最开始在伦敦问世，用增加干细胞的方法来治愈疾病。这样的人理论上可以接近永生。它的任何一项试验指标都是近乎完美的，因此很快就被大量的制造。 但是唯一一点令人不适的消息是，研制它的科研机构拒绝出卖配方信息。

这种复杂的基因药物，一旦出现了任何差错便有可能毁灭整个人类种族。但是鉴于一开始试用的那些人几十年都没有什么反常，这小小的恐慌很快就被人们遗忘。

几个强人工智能引发的世纪决斗在两个世纪前进行。那场惨烈的战役被称为第三次世界大战。只有当时与世界网络连接甚少的几个亚洲国家从战争中幸存，而其他人都要背井离乡。在那之后注射了疫苗的人类就从普通人中被隔离了出来。因为他们的寿命决定了他们可以用自己的智慧再次组建起那些可怕的机器——即使在资料完全被抹除之后。

守着发达国家废墟的新人种很快建立起了自己的国度，即使最开始他们并没有什么工具。

再后来就是那种病毒的出现。它进化的非常快，以至于现在感染上的人马上就会在几天之内缩水变成婴儿。不只是身体上的，包括智力。它的感染范围是所有人类。

被唤醒的人们大多是从废墟中被刨出来的，包裹在他们的液氮瓶里。在疫苗问世之后再也没有人尝试这种冷冻方式了，因此那些人可以算是第一批，也是最后一批，从过去被送往现代的人类。夏洛克猜测，当局可能是觉得同一个时代的人可能拥有差不多的思维模式，才选择把这个现代人也解决不了的问题交付于那些来着古代的人们。

这是有多绝望啊。夏洛克看着窗外的景色想到。

 

扯着官腔的政府官员说了一堆废话，然后告诉了这七个人那个制造药物的任务，他们要对抗的是来自于四百年前的一段失控的基因。

只有进化失败的病毒才会想着要破坏宿主，也许是这个家伙终于学坏了吧。

夏洛克没有像别人一样选择一堆的网络和人脉资源外加一个大型实验室。他选择了一个离他以前居住的贝克街寓所差不多的住处，然后要了离那里最近的一间大学的一个生物实验室。最后他只点了一个人，威廉。

“他长的有些像我的一位旧识。”夏洛克是这样对那位火红头发的女秘书说的。他从她的微笑里读出了惊讶和敬重。

那女人让他莫名想起安西亚。

夏洛克没有随身行李，只是列了一张跟卷纸一样长的单子给随行的威廉。（天知道夏洛克为什么还是要手写）他皱了皱眉，也只是照着去买了。夏洛克需要花上几天时间，让这个房子看起来像是以前他住的那个。

头骨买不到，只能买个仿制的。壁纸也只能找人定制。就连他以前那些衣服也都买不到了。他唯一采用的属于这个时代的东西就是电脑。他买了一台挂在原先他射击用的那面墙上，就像是思维宫殿的现实版一样。至于手机他没有必要买，有什么人找他，他可以直接通过自己的那个跟班得到消息。就像就像以前跟约翰的相处模式一样。

在威廉忙着四处采购的时候，夏洛克跑到了市立图书馆借了一箱又一箱的书，堆在了自己的卧室里。

在他们终于安定下来的那个晚上，夏洛克亲自做了一顿晚餐。也许是因为太久没有进食普通食物的缘故，夏洛克感觉这些无土栽培的土豆和番茄出奇的好吃——前几天由于身体处于恢复状态他大多在吃流质食物。

“那么，我们归到正题。关于那个所谓的‘神秘的病毒’，你到底还知道些什么？”

“就像一开始我告诉你的那么多。”威廉缓慢的吃着面前死不瞑目的芦笋。“我作为第一批实验者，的确是见到了很多研发人员。但是并不被允许见到更高级的人，或者说我没认出来。”

“没关系。你只是第一批胚胎里那只碰巧发了荧光的兔子，而我是第二批只被打了药就被扔进养殖场的兔子。”夏洛克撇撇嘴，然后继续与自己的晚餐战斗。他用极高的速度消灭了这个世纪新伦敦出现的第一顿老式英国饭菜。

“哦，对了。明天请你抽一管血给我。”夏洛克在咽下最后一口食物的时候缓缓说到，

“这十分重要。”

“你的任何命令我都将服从。”威廉回答。

夏洛克就像不是很满意这个回答似的，皱着眉回了自己的卧室。随后他又出来了，抱着满满一箱子的书籍。

”明天你先去把这堆玩意还了，然后再去找我。你最好组织一下自己的语言，这回该讲你自己的故事了。“

第二天清早夏洛克就出现在了他的实验室里。手里拿着两管子血样。身后的威廉穿着同样款式的白大褂，紧紧的盯着那两个试管。

夏洛克把血样分成几份，然后把其中的两份塞入离心机。

“准备好讲故事了吗，威廉？我洗耳恭听。”

威廉并没有直接回答。他从自己的包里拿出了一个小小的储存卡递给夏洛克。

“从几百年前带来的讯息，我想我这么说你应该知道是怎么一回事了。不过为了保证储存卡本身的完整性，里面只能储存一段音频。不过应该也足够你了解情况。”

夏洛克直接就把这个储存卡抢了过来。双手略微有些颤抖的把它放入了自己的手机——虽然老式的储存卡早就不能插在现在的手机上了，但是夏洛克自己改装过的手机还是可以的。当然他不会说他是一直在等待来自过去的讯息，他甚至都没有把握在自己死后还会有人记得自己。

“——安西亚，已经开始录了吗？

——是的，老板。

——咳。那我就开始说了。

我无法预知你的确切年代，夏洛克。但是我想我应该知道你的大致处境。现在我想你应该是为数不多的救世主之一。请原谅我的懦弱，我无法去再过几年没有你的日子。威廉是当年利用了你和我的基因制造的克隆人，也是第一代的实验者。我将这个储存卡托付与他，希望能有传达到你的手上的那一天。

如果有一天你觉得太累了，那么我们就回到那年的梦里去吧。

——老板，你真的没有问题吗？

——没事，安西亚。现在把这个机器送离病房吧。”

在这段很短的音频中，夏洛克能听到麦考夫几乎是强忍着但是仍旧很严重的咳嗽声。

“肺癌。福尔摩斯先生晚年受困于此症。”威廉解释着。

“明明已经是像个小孩子一样抽那种低焦油的烟了，还是会染上这种疾病。胖子真是没用。”夏洛克面无表情的说着，自欺欺人的无视着自己已经开始颤抖的尾音。

“所以本来应该站在这里的，是麦考夫福尔摩斯，对吗？”

“是的，夏洛克福尔摩斯先生。但是当年的大家给予了您充分的信任。只要是福尔摩斯站在这里，其实就无碍于接下来的工作。至少当年的白厅工作人员是这样觉得。”威廉回答到。

夏洛克越来越怀疑这家伙的名字是麦考夫因为过度憎恨英国皇室而起的了。这个威廉比当年那个还让夏洛克讨厌。不为别的，就因为他这事不关己高高挂起的态度。不过刚才那个简易的基因检测已经证明了他与夏洛克本身之间所存在的那种羁绊——基因之间高度的相似度证明了他的血统。DNA长链几乎是不会说谎的。这位第一代克隆人，很有可能是麦考夫授意利用他和自己的基因制作的。

即使只是因为这个，夏洛克也不可能把他从自己现在的生活中丢出去。这个回收站现在还不能清空，毕竟从某种角度来讲，这是麦考夫和他的孩子。哪怕现在的威廉已经有些谢顶，并且看起来比夏洛克还要大一些。 

“我原本以为你的反应会更激烈些，现在看来你接受的还好？”威廉站在了离心机的旁边。取出了其中一份多余的血样。夏洛克那强烈的自虐倾向让他取了好几管自己的血。苍白的胳膊上还能看到好几个针眼，在这个没有毒品鲜有疾病的时代这种伤口真是十分的少见。

“你如果早生几十年，说不定就知道我为什么是这样的反应了。”夏洛克把写了结果的实验报告单丢在一旁。

“所以从这开始就是那什么灯塔病毒了？比我想象的要复杂一些。”夏洛克用修长白皙的手指一下一下的点着氨基酸长链中后部的一段图样。他原本以为即使是算上某些冗余，这段基因也不会这么长的。毕竟这只是从水母的身上提取出来的，水母可只是低等的生物啊——而且现在这个时代，哪怕是那种神奇到近乎永生的水母也不复存在了。

“那我就不知道了。不过看起来是这样，与另外一条链条的对比。”夏洛克无视了威廉的这段废话。把那段神奇的基因密码复制粘贴存在了随身携带的储存卡里。夏洛克借用的这个实验室还是有学生做实验的，到了这个时间他就会把场地让出去，尽管校方一再声明他可以无限期占用，但是他还是表明了让年轻人好好学习，也有着研究出那个神奇的疫苗的可能性的想法。

现在的夏洛克学会了为别人着想，如果麦考夫在的话一定会很开心。

回去的路上夏洛克特意去唐人街买了几个半价的粽子吃。正好现在是刚刚过了端午节的季节，这玩意都在减价。

“资料里你可没有这么会过日子。”威廉评价道。

“当然，因为那时候我不算是一个人在活着，但是现在是。”夏洛克这样回答。他还是想去找饺子吃，但是现在的唐人街跟当年的那个充满夏洛克的回忆的地方早已无法相比。只是按照人们的印象建立的地方罢了。也只能如此的安慰第一批进入这个新城市的人们。

其实这所谓的粽子也只不过是用一片绿色叶子包裹的糯米团子。但是对于他来说已经足以。

其实无论什么时候，普通人都只是那样的按部就班的活着。夏洛克想，也许二站那时没有处于战争漩涡的人们也就是这样的生活，（没错，夏洛克的历史只了解个二战，而且思维宫殿中这个唯一的断代史书籍要一直断到他出生的那一年才会重新工作。、

他的工作。一直都只是去守护这种平静。不只是遥远的过去，现在也如此。而且他似乎从未想过自己之后要如何。那个仿佛能预知一切的兄长甚至连这点都想到了，这还真是一个极大的讽刺。

他一直都无法战胜自己的兄长。无论在哪些方面。

夏洛克认真的算了几天氨基酸排列，发现了好几处病毒矩阵，也难怪电脑不能完成这项工作，尤其是对这个时代发展的甚至不如二十一世纪初的电脑水平。

 

然后是一连串的冗余。现在已经找不到灯塔水母的基因了，所以夏洛克只能手工去一段一段测试它们的作用。不过事实证明这些都是无意义的重复。而且是类似于一种什么代码一样的重复。或者说是密码。夏洛克很喜欢去解答这些奇怪的小玩意。就像他一直乐意于去用那些奇怪的实验器材去惊吓那位宠爱自己的房东太太一样。

也许这是某种编码？夏洛克拿着演算纸重复的演算，其实他并不清楚在自己生存的年代计算机技术和生物科技都发展到一种怎样的程度，毕竟那些并不是他所擅长的科目，不过他可以确定的一点就是那时的科技远比现在的要发达。

密码复杂到了一定的境界，即使是夏洛克也要花上许多天才能了解其中的一点皮毛。距离夏洛克来到未来世界已经过去了整整的一个月，在这段时间里，就连政府也变得已经完全无法无视这种新型的病毒的威力，当然，指的是现在世界上所有的两个政府。

已经进入了全民恐慌的世纪。夏洛克抱着泡面罐子盯着电视想到。这样下去这个世界离灭亡也就不远了。现在在夜里他能感觉到耳内充斥着了婴儿的啼哭。原本是代表着新生命到来的声音现在听起来无比刺耳。

从过去来的科学家们却还没有研究出任何的处理方案。

夏洛克还卡在那个病毒程式上。他还是不知道怎么处理这个东西。直觉告诉他，创造这个东西的人太过了解自己。这使他无法在破解的道路上前进哪怕一毫米。

这跟那年在贝克街221b玩的游戏不一样。那年他们的患者只是个插对了灯泡就会报错的假人，而这次他面对的是几百万甚至更多的人类。他觉得麦考夫的那句“我才是比较聪明的那个。”就那么一直在自己的耳边单曲循环着，虽然不至于崩溃但是也让他的心情变得十分不佳。

这个世界还有希望吗？

夏洛克不清楚。但是他并不寄希望于其他人。威廉还是会给他传递其他人已公开的消息。甚至还没有谁的疫苗进入临床阶段。也就是说大家还都是处于差不多的程度。

“夏洛克，不如我们回到那年的梦里吧。”

梦？

几天几夜未合眼的夏洛克突然从假寐的状态清醒过来。他面前的是处于待机状态的笔电。

小时候的夏洛克经常做噩梦。说来奇怪，那时候的他做噩梦了，惊醒之后第一个相见的人竟然不是母亲父亲，而是大自己七岁的兄长。

麦考夫那时已经上预备学校了，并没有那么多时间陪着他。于是麦考夫告诉他——

“夏洛克，答应我。学会忘记那些没用的东西好不好？他们只会阻碍你的思维，而对你即将做的事情没有任何的帮助。”

——那些病毒的代码。

—— 那些没用的东西。

——那些重复的看似冗余一样的东西。

——会阻碍你的思维。

但是这会是答案吗？似乎并不会是删除了所有的病毒代码那样的容易。他也没觉得这样就会治愈所谓的疾病。不过为了预防一下，他还是按部就班的试了几次。那些小白鼠还是照样一天天的缩小。不过这已经不值得绝望了。这只是几千次失败的实验中不起眼的几次。

病毒就像是块巨大的阴云。笼罩在所有人的头上。夏洛克也是有些焦头烂额。说实在的，现在他已经不在乎自己的命运了，只是他不想再一次的辜负麦考夫的期望。

又是一个午夜，夏洛克躺在床上冥想。

夏洛克能记起来的，还有另外一个梦。

那时他刚刚走出海洛因的危机。26岁的麦考夫并没有把自己的幼弟送进戒毒所，而是选择亲自看管他。这段自然戒断的日子对于他们两个来讲都是极其灰暗的。但是在他们两个的人生中却并不称得上是最难过的时光。

夏洛克就如同一只疯狗一般四处扑咬。麦考夫肩膀上的伤疤就是那时留下的。后来他干脆把夏洛克牢牢的固定在床上。这样至少能保证戒毒的胞弟不被自己毒瘾发作时死命撞在墙上的冲击力伤到内脏。

夏洛克，这一切结束了的时候。我们就去伦敦郊区养蜂吧。就我们两个人，好不好？

麦考夫上一次这样哄着夏洛克，还是因为六岁的他不敢独自一人在雷雨天入睡。但这不代表在那时夏洛克就会很受用。慢慢的，随着时间的推移，夏洛克渐渐的也学会了回忆往事。他也会从这段回忆中调出那个温柔而果断的哥哥来回味——虽然他从未提及。因为即使他已经将近三十岁，他也会嘲笑约翰或者别的什么人“回忆是老年人才会做的事情。”

夏洛克开着威廉不知道从哪里弄到的车到达了伦敦的东郊——只用了以前不到的时间。如今的伦敦早就不如以前那么寸土寸金，因此这里已经变成了一片荒凉的草地。

比市区冷了一些，但是温差没有十分明显。夏洛克把自己缩在了大衣里。他站在车旁往远方眺望——以前他在这种季节穿着风衣西装到郊区闲逛，还是麦考夫把得了肺炎半死不活的他拖到医院的。

实际上他已经很久没有见到这样相对天然的景象了。而且这里山脉的走向很像当年那个猎犬的案子发生的地区。夏洛克心情一好决定在这里建一个小别墅。反正给自己的特权他还没怎么用，人类时代也许就快结束了，现在还不去使用这种权限又要等到什么时候？

威廉并不是很理解夏洛克的意图。但是幽静的地方毕竟有利于大多数人的思考，也就随他去了。第二天便带着一队人马来勘探地形。

有一个山坡的走向略微有些奇怪。为了自己的心情着想，夏洛克吩咐把它铲平。然后他又想了想，干脆决定在那里建一个酒窖。这就需要往下挖一段距离。

然后施工人员挖出了一个球型的物体，把它放在了刚刚清理出来的空地上。它拥有新型陶瓷「夏洛克时代的新型陶瓷。」制的表面，相当完美的外形——不过看起来也是埋了足够久，导致外壳颜色有些奇怪。

“这不会又是从过去送到现在来的东西吧？这么大丁点又装不了一个人。”一个施工人员嘟囔着。现在很多人都对从过去传送过来的人的能力产生了怀疑，但也是别无他法只能依靠于他们。

“实际上是可以的，先生。”夏洛克有些兴奋的看着那个球体。表情就像是几百年前的他又面对着一个新的案子。

“因为只需要传递过来一个大脑就行了。威廉，我需要一间比之前的那个高级的多的实验室。能克隆人类的那种。”

克隆人类的限制本来也只是在道德上。在这个传统道德已经被恐惧摧毁的时代已经毫无阻碍。夏洛克自然获得了自己想要的机会，以及结果。

这个大脑的主人是麦考夫福尔摩斯。绝对没有错。DNA不会在这种时候撒谎。

克隆人的培养池就像是个全封闭的机械卵，夏洛克从外面并不能看得到里面的情况，只能从仪器上不断变化的数据知道那颗大脑正在发挥自己全部的力量运转，为了再建自己的躯壳。

培养池系统是这个时代少有的拥有强智能的系统之一，并不需要人一直观察。但是夏洛克一直不断的盯着它——或者说里面的他。

麦考夫早了夏洛克七年出生。也许当年那个可爱的男孩子也是这样盯着母亲的腹部，看着自己从一个细胞成长为一个婴儿的呢？

不过这也不算完全的角色互换。麦考夫现在恐怕还在长呼吸系统。而他从里面出来就会是个40岁的中年人。感谢上帝，他还能设置一下参数，不然出来的就会是个熊孩子，刚出生还不会说话的那种。

“我觉得，等他出来。我们的问题就能迎刃而解。”夏洛克反坐在凳子上，用自己的下巴抵着转椅的椅背，对着进实验室来送饭的威廉说道。

“那样最好。也许这些天来您并没有看新闻，疫情由有些蔓延了。”威廉迟疑了一下回答到。

的确，这七人都没有什么进展。这让人很难再把希望寄托与同时代的第八人身上。

“嗯……？夏洛克。”

麦考夫从病床上醒来。跟之前夏洛克住的是同一间病房。夏洛克正用下巴支着自己的头，坐在麦考夫的床边打瞌睡。麦考夫伸出手想摸摸他那头蓬乱的卷毛，也发现自己浑身酸痛并不能完成这个动作。

夏洛克猛的一下从睡梦中醒来，看着自己的兄长。兴奋之情溢于言表。然后他扑上去抱住了自己几百年没见的兄长。

“好久不见，夏洛克。”麦考夫的声音听起来依旧很平静——不过也能听出来他在压抑自己的兴奋。“最简单的密码，但是往往效率极佳。我就知道你会找到我。”

麦考夫告诉夏洛克，那个密码是由一个团队加密的，而核心成员并不是他。而是他们的长兄——那个为了大不列颠连自身的名誉与自由都付出了的男人。

“雪莱在伦敦塔的日子也并不是白搭的。他把你们几个研究的很透彻。但是最终的密匙是由我决定的，而且我决定这个只是为你准备——你从来都不会让我们失望。”麦考夫说道。在短暂的研究之后他明了了这个时代生化设备的运行机理并开始操作。夏洛克在旁边看着，欲言又止。

“不过我们愚蠢的小夏利似乎连我在病毒程式里夹带的私货也没有看出来，真是在液氮里泡成小金鱼了。”麦考夫自顾自的说着。

“什——没有！我看到了！”夏洛克辩解着。“不就是一个表白么，拖了这么多年你也是够恶劣！”

“所以你看，最后命运之神还是给了我们机会。”麦考夫从操作台上起身。“用飞机在感染区播撒这种喷雾，我想应该就没有什么问题了。”麦考夫朝夏洛克伸手。夏洛克迟疑了一下，把手搭在了麦考夫的手上。

威廉进来看了一眼，然后取了东西就离开了。剩下的时间都留给这两位吧。


End file.
